Beta Ray Bill vs. Bizarro
Beta Ray Bill vs. Bizarro is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs DC! The rivalry between two of the strongest characters in fiction will finally go to an en-OH WAITTTT Interlude Boomstick: We're finally doing it! Wiz Thor vs Super-HA! Boomstick: You fell for it! Alright, we're doing a battle between two beastly clones of the two. Beta Ray Bill, who's basically just Thor as a horse. Wiz: And Bizarro, the idiotic clone of Superman! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Beta Ray Bill Wiz: Beta Ray Bill is surprisingly mysterious. All we know is that he's one of Marvel's thoughest characters and that he got some cybernetic enhancements. Boomstick: AND he also has a face horse! Wiz: And while he may look weird, he doesn't fight weird! He can fly through a galaxy easily, teams up with Thor a lot and still fights on his own, cracked Galactus' armor, easily destroys planetoids, and defeated one of Galactus' Heralds! Boomstick: Man, Galactus has got nothing on this guy! Wiz: Bill has a hammer called Storbreaker that holds great power and can create storms. Boomstick: I'd use that once and a while on my ex-wife! It's made out of Adamtanium, so basically it's indestructible. Bill is powerful, durable, and fast. One blow from Galactus and he's pissed off. He also constantly survives beatings from Thanos. Wiz: Yeah, horsey has other abilities. He's basically immortal, and can use the weather to make a projectile, too. Boomstick: I wouldn't say immortal. But he's close! Wiz: Bill has a few weaknesses to balance him, however. For one, he's not a strategist, two, lacks range besides of weatehr manipulation, and three, he's not very smart. Well, he's never been credited for intelligence.. Boomstick: It'd still be a good thing to stay out of this horse thing's way! Beta Ray Bill: Tell your master this: Any world which I cannot defend, I will destroy. No matter where he runs, he will find naught but dust to sustain him. He will sicken. He will waste away. His hunger threatened the universe. Now, his hunger threatens him. GALACTUS WILL STARVE! '' Bizarro Wiz: Bizarro is the mysterious and idiotic clone of Superman from a dimension! '''Boomstick: But yeah, he's a HUGE idiot. Nobody can disagree, even the Joker can't! AND that's something to say!' Wiz: Bizarro still has great abilities in power. He has all the powers of Superman, strength, speed, flight, heat vision, ice vision, X-Ray breath, energy abosrption, many fighting techniques, which incluedes Torquazam-Vo, and finally, an ability that Superman DOESN'T have: The ability to clone himself. Boomstick: He is still strong! He matches characters like Superman..well not really, and Etrigan. Wiz: Bizarro also has a set of armor know as the Cosmic Armor in one comic. Boomstick: Bizarro has shown some weaknesses despite his strength. Of course, he's an idiot. Wiz: The reason why? Well, he has a reversed mind. But he still has great skills in battle. And while he can clone himself, he only does so in a blue sun. Boomstick: This is one idiot that can screw your life though! Bizarro: Are you uh..telling the truth? DEATH BATTLE! It was a noral day for Thor and a close ally to him, Beta Ray Bill. In fact, it seemed there was no villains to beat down. Suddenly, Thor heard a crash sometime. "What's that? Go with me, Beta Ray Bill!" Bill followed. "This shall not be good..." They finally arrive and see a huge crater. Out of the crater, a Superman look-alike is seen, only with white skin. He was pretty ugly. His name? Bizarro. "W-w-wha..the heck. WAIT, WHO ARE YOU!?" Bizarro jumped back in fear from both. Thor suddenly flew off. Bill looked up, watching the god fly off. "You're a villain..I will destroy you!" said Bill. "Villain?" said Bizarro. I'm not the villain here killing innocent me. The Superman clone gets in a fighting stance. FIGHT! Bill and Bizarro both started off by firing an X-Ray beam and a Thubder Blast. Both attacks dissappearred on contact eith each other. Bizarro flew towards the horse-faced hero and punched him through a building. Bizarro cheered "Yeah! That idiot has nothing on m- Bizarro's cheer was cut off when Bill made another projectile with his hammer. He then ran towards the idiotic Superman and whacked gim with his hammer many times. Bizarro seemed to nkt evem try escaping. Bizarro then kicked Bill far off, but before Bizarro knew it, his enemy was back. And angry. Bill fired a large blast at Bizzarro, who was sort of panicking. He then smirked, and fired a heat ray vision that obliterated itself and Beta Ray Bill's blast. "Chill down!" yelled Bizzarro, who then fired an ice breath attack that froze his opponent up. Bizarro flew over to the ice and attempted to punch it. However, Bill easily whacked it into several peices with his hammer. Bizarro just decided to fire a simple X-Ray beam, knocking Bill back for a bit. Both fighters started flying into the sky. Soon, they were out of the atmosphere and inside space. Bill whacked his hammer, which was blocked by Bizarro's fists. Eventually, Bizarro noticed a blue star. Using it, he made several clones that ran towards Bill, although they were getting destroyed in seconds. However, more clones were appearing and kept attacking. "This is ENOUGH!" Bill fired a gigantic blast through Stormbreaker. All Bizzarros', includong the original one..were GONE. Bill flew down easily. "Now where is Thor?" K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow! Wiz: Bill easily had the advantage. He survives blows from Thanos and Galactus, flies around galaxies, and destroys moons with no effort. The Bizzaro clones could easily get destroyed. Boomstick: Not to mention his large intelligence advantage! Wiz: The winner is Beta Ray Bill. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015